


I’m Knot A Pretty Boy

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy Derek Hale, Flirting, Intersex Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek Hale, Pet Names, Professor Derek Hale, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 8: Size Difference- “Do you always offer rides to strangers.” Derek grunts, wishing he could cross his arms but is stuck standing there staring at the Alpha.“Only the pretty ones.”Derek feels his cheeks go impossibly red at that, his ears burning up like candlesticks as he thinks on those words, he’s never been called pretty before. Handsome. Yes. But pretty? Nobody ever called him pretty; Derek was hairy, muscular and tall. Qualities that were often looked down upon on Omegas whether they be male or female, society had such constraint views on what an Omega should and shouldn’t look like. Often times he was mistaken for a Beta, once in awhile an Alpha, but when it was discovered he was actually an Omega people seemed to walk around him like he was a pariah.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 17
Kudos: 478





	I’m Knot A Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn! I swear! But then it grew legs and I wrote more plot than porn, I apologize for that.

“Are you lost, babydoll.”

Derek fumbles with the books in his hands and almost trips over his own two feet at those words. Whipping his head around he stares at the lone figure on the street beside him; the man is dressed head to toe in black leather sitting on a purring motorcycle with a cocky smirk on his face. Dark shades perched on the bridge of his nose, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth and again Derek’s eyes are pulled towards the smirk on the man’s lips.

Realizing the man had just asked him a question, Derek straightens up and gives the man a dirty look.

“N-No.” Damn him and his stuttering. “I know where I’m going. Thanks, but I’m good.”

The guy tilts his head to the side, the smirk curling a little wider on his face and it makes Derek’s insides tremble with warmth.

“You sure about that, _kitten_? I don’t want you to get hurt out on these streets, nasty people are walking around here at night.” The man leans forward a little, nostrils flaring as he keeps his eyes on Derek’s face.

“I’m fine. I walk down these streets all the time, and haven’t run into any trouble.” Squaring his shoulders, Derek grunts out a quiet, “And how do I know you’re not one of these bad people.”

That has the man throwing his head back and laughing, it’s such a loud laugh that it almost echos on the quiet street. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, kitten. I’m not here to hurt you. Just a concerned citizen that’s all.” 

Derek narrows his eyes, “If that’s what you want to believe. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to be getting home.”

“Sure I can’t offer you a drive home, kitten?” The man asks once more.

Derek glares at him, and if looks could kill, well then this man probably would have died earlier. It’s on the tip of his tongue to tell the man to fuck off, or just to politely say no. But then there’s the rolling sound of thunder in the distance and Derek feels the argument die on his tongue.

“Fine. But if you pull anything, I’ll have you on the ground in a minute.” Derek growls, stalking over to the motorcycle.

“I wouldn’t even fight you in that. Names Stiles by the way, and what can I call you, kitten?”

“Derek. And you can stop with the nicknames.” He growls the last part, stepping up to the motorcycle, stopping when the man takes off his helmet and pushes it to Derek’s chest.

For a moment, Derek gets lost staring at Stiles’s face while the man looks up at him. His nostrils flare and Derek swears for a moment his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he got a whiff of that musky scent of Alpha. He’s been around Alpha’s before, but none of them smelt this good, none of them had him wanting to bend over on the spot and present. His skin shivers and heats up when he takes the helmet and puts it on, being engulfed by the Alpha’s scent makes him weak and powerless.

“Make sure to hold on tight, Derek. Wouldn’t want you to fall off back there.” Stiles tells him as Derek straddles the back seat.

“I’ll be fine.” Derek says, his voice sounding softer than it was before. His muscles relaxed and his mind going a little blank as he wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist.

The Alpha asks for his address and after Derek rattles off the coordinates he’s racing off. The thrumming of the engine, the scent of the Alpha in front of him and his arms wrapped around a warm body have Derek all in a loop. He’s never before wanted to have an Alpha so close to him, but he doesn’t even know Stiles and this guy could be a serial killer gif all he knows. The drive to his apartment is short, and soon they’re pulling up to the familiar front of the building complex. 

When Stiles parks, he waits patiently for Derek to get off and pull his helmet off before holding his hand out.

“Thanks.” Derek says, awkwardly handing the helmet back to Stiles’s hands.

“No problem, kitten.” Stiles smirks, “Hopefully I’ll get the chance to see you again.”

Frowning, Derek says, “Don’t count on it.”

_______

That should have been the last of it all, the last of the wayward Alpha. But it wasn’t. Derek couldn’t get this Stiles guy out of his head for a long time and that night he jerked off to the lasting scent of the Alpha’s musk on his shirt. It was the most amazing smell and Derek remembers the needy little noises he made as he came against the sheets. Fingers sticky with come and slick, and his chest covered in his own release.

Derek had cringed at the situation before getting up and taking a shower. Hoping to wash away any lasting thoughts about the Alpha. But they were persistent, oh were they persistent. 

He taught classes at the university downtown, and Derek was a well known professor there. Had written many papers in his time and was well respected among his peers. Derek was focus and precise, but recently he’d been getting sidetracked at times. Thinking about...

He shakes off those thoughts, _he shouldn’t_ -and he wasn’t going to think about Stiles anymore. Wasn’t going to think about the Alpha’s little smirk, his scent, the way his muscles flexed under his shirt when Derek had his arms wrapped around him. It had been days since he last seen Stiles but the Alpha haunted his every waking moment like no other person could do. When he walked home those few nights after, Derek had been expecting the Alpha to come rolling down the streets on his motorcycle again but he never did. It made the Omega frown and something inside of him squirm with an unwanted emptiness.

It wasn’t until a week later when he finally saw the Alpha again.

Derek was walking down the street that led to his apartment, an umbrella in hand to keep the rain from seeping into his clothes. And wishing he’d waited for the bus when he heard thunder crackle in the distance.

The roar of a familiar spooked him and had him turning on his feet to stare wide eyed as Stiles came to a stop next to him.

“Need a ride, _kitten?_ ” The Alpha gives him that cocky little smirk that has something growing unbearably warm inside of Derek.

“Do you always offer rides to strangers.” Derek grunts, wishing he could cross his arms but is stuck standing there staring at the Alpha.

“Only the pretty ones.”

Derek feels his cheeks go impossibly red at that, his ears burning up like candlesticks as he thinks on those words, he’s _never_ been called pretty before. Handsome. Yes. But pretty? Nobody ever called him pretty; Derek was hairy, muscular and tall. Qualities that were often looked down upon on Omegas whether they be male or female, society had such constraint views on what an Omega should and shouldn’t look like. Often times he was mistaken for a Beta, once in awhile an Alpha, but when it was discovered he was actually an Omega people seemed to walk around him like he was a pariah.

“You coming?” Stiles asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes.” Derek clears his throat, putting up his umbrella and hiking up his backpack before settling on the back of Stiles’s bike.

He makes a face at the wet seat, but doesn’t have the time to think too hard on it when Stiles starts up the engine and they’re flying down the road. The ride is short but soon enough they reach Derek’s apartment just as the skies begin to pour on them.

“Do you want to come inside?” Derek practically yells over the rain.

Stiles looks taken back by the question, “You don’t even know me?” 

Giving him an awkward shrug, Derek tilts his head towards the entrance and says, “Just until the rain lets up.”

He watches as a rush of emotions run through Stiles’s face before it settles on blank, “Sure.”

The both make a run for the entrance, and then quickly walk up the steps to Derek’s apartment. Stiles following a foot behind him, quiet as a mouse while the sound of wet rubber squeaks against the tile floor. Huffing, Derek pulls his keys out and opens his door. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag at the front door, Derek makes his way to the kitchen so he can start on a pot of coffee. Needing something hot to keep away the seeping coldness and to make him stay awake.

“Nice place.” Stiles’s voice startled him, and Derek is left wondering why he was such an idiot to let the man into his house.

“Thanks. It’s not much, but it feels like home.” Derek shrugs, swallowing as he stares at Stiles’s Cupid bowed lips.

“It suits you. The books, the way it’s so organized and yet a little cluttered.” Stiles grins, picking up a book Derek was doing a research paper on before setting it back down. “Looks like the kind of place I’d like to live.”

Something happens after that. Derek doesn’t know what, but one moment leads to another and suddenly his whole body is on fire and Derek is clinging to Stiles’s clothes. The Alpha smells so _damn good_ , and Derek whines when he feels those large warm hands touch his skin. He feels like he’s melting against the man’s skin.

Stiles says something, but to Derek everything sounds underwater and he just-he wants more. _Needs_ more. Needs to scratch that itch that’s been bothering him all week long.

“Please.” He hears himself beg, “ _Please_ -please, don’t leave.”

“Ok, ok I won’t. I’m here big guy.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s body and gives him a squeeze, “Let’s get you to your bed before we go any further.”

After that it’s a lot of fumbling and whining on Derek’s part, things get blurry and it everything feels hot and sticky. It’s like he’s been sleeping or underwater for so long that when he wakes up days later, disoriented and confused, he almost screams when he feels a body shift next to him.

“ _Shit._ ” Derek turns over on his back to stare at the ceiling of his room. His body is sore and gross feeling all over, in between his legs he feels wet and aching like he’s been fucked all day.

“Hey.”

Turning his head, Derek freezes when he sees Stiles lying right beside him. Naked and looking like he was mauled by an animal.

“Hi...”

The Alpha smiles, and there’s nothing joking or malicious on his face, “You don’t remember anything that happened, do you.”

“Not really.” Derek admits, tightening his grip on the sheets when Stiles reaches over to touch his hand.

“You went into heat and I stayed to help you through it. I should have asked earlier for permission, and I was going to leave-I swear I’m not one of those assholes that fuck Omega’s when they go into heat and then leave. But you kept crying and I thought you were going to hurt yourself when I heard you throwing things in your room.” Stiles explains, keeping a hand on Derek’s chest.

Trying hard to remember the events of the previous days, Derek kicks himself when he can’t remember anything past walking into his apartment together. It infuriates him how much he goes under when his heat hits, and a part of him wants to yell at Stiles for staying. But...he’s never felt so... _relaxed_ after going through heat. He’s always been grumpy and tired afterwards, and yes he’s tired and sore, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to bite off ther ace of the first person he sees.

“It’s ok.” Derek turns into his side, “I probably would have asked you to stay if I were in my right mind. I uh...I seem to find myself growing fond of you.”

“Yeah?” The look of utter glee that comes over Stiles’s face has Derek blushing, “That’s good. Because I find myself growing fond of you as well.”

Derek shifts closer, nosing against Stiles’s nose as he asks, “Would it be weird if I asked you to fuck me right now.”

“No. Because I really want to have sex with you again.” Stiles confesses, both of the smiles on their faces growing wider.

“Good.”

The first thing Stiles does is push Derek so he’s lying flat on his back, the Alpha dominating the larger man as he presses wet kisses to Derek’s lips. He runs his hands up Derek’s chest, and keeps the man pinned while he ruts against his hip. The first touch of Stiles’s dick rubbing against his skin as Derek burning up again, he knew Alpha’s were big but Stiles felt impossibly big.

He pushes off the sheets, and then pushes Stiles’s off of him so he can stare down at the monster between the Alpha’s legs. Drool beginning to form in his mouth as he stares at the man’s cock.

“I need you to fuck me. _Now_.”

“Are you always this bossy?” Stiles teases, reaching down to stroke Derek’s cock. It’s not as big as Stiles’s, hell, Derek’s looks like a miniature version of Stiles’s dick.

Derek was muscular and tall, his dick being the only thing small about him as it was only four inches in length. It was girthy, and a little bit more on the bigger side for Omega’s but compared to Stiles’s he was tiny.

“Fuck, I love your cock.” Stiles moans, causing Derek to shiver and try to hide his face. “No, no. I’m being serious, baby. Love your pretty little dick, I want you to fuck my face with it so badly. But first I’m going to fuck that sweet cunt of yours.”

Moaning at the younger man’s words, Derek felt his pussy throb with the thought of Stiles plowing into him.

“Don’t joke.” Derek almost sobs when he hears the cap pop on the lube bottle.

“I’m not. Baby, I love everything about you.” Stiles takes one of Derek’s hands into his own and gives it a squeeze. Bringing it up to his lips to kiss over each knuckle, “You’re so pretty. Muscular, handsome, gorgeous smile. Fuck, when I first saw you in those streets I wanted to take you out, I wanted you so badly. And you smell so damn incredible.”

“Fuck.” Derek groans, spreading his legs when two of those long fingers press inside of his cunt. They slip inside with such ease and press against that spot that has Derek loosing his breath. “ _Stiles!_ ”

“Shhh, I’m gonna take care of you, pretty boy. Gonna make my Omega feel so good.” Stiles leans down to kiss up Derek’s chest, not bothered at all by the hairiness on the man. “Still loose from when I knotted you earlier, fuck your so hot.”

“Please-Stiles. I can’t wait any longer.” Derek bites on his bottom lip. Raising his hips and gasping when those long fingers begin to scissor him open, stretching and toying with his pussy like he was a game.

Stiles kisses him and adds a third finger. The burn of it has Derek hissing a little, but it melts away after a minute when those long, dexterous fingers stretch him open.

“I can’t wait to have you bouncing on my knot.” Stiles kisses over his jawline, nipping at his earlobe. “Fuck, baby. You won’t believe how gorgeous you look when I’m fucking you. Wish I could take a picture, you’re like a work of art.”

Whining when Stiles removes his fingers, Derek cracks an eye open when Stiles grabs his legs so he can move him around.He groans as his legs are pushed up against his chest, but doesn’t put up a fight. Too excited to finally, finally have Stiles’s cock inside of him. And god, is it the best fucking feeling in the world. Derek felt like he was getting split in two, and he kept pushing back for more of the Alpha’s cock.

He hadn’t even realized he was chanting the words, “Yes, yes, _yes_!” Until Stiles had leaned down to silence him with a kiss.

“You doing alright, baby?” Stiles asks when he pulls back.

“Hmmm, more. Please, want _more_. Want your knot.” Derek muttered, knowing that later he was going to hate himself for being turned into a bumbling mess.

“Whatever you want, kitten.” Stiles gives a cocky little smirk before pulling his hips back and then pushing back in.

Derek howls as the head of Stiles’s cock hits all the way inside of him. His knuckles grip the sheets until they turn white, and his ass bounces each time Stiles fucks into him. 

The Alpha keeps Derek’s hands pinned against the bed so he’s helpless to fight back. And Derek relishes in the loss of power, that needy little part of him enjoying the fact that Stiles has taken over for him and calling all the shots. Derek squeezes his cunt around Stiles’s thick cock, moaning when he feels the beginning of the man’s knot start to form.

“I don’t think I can last much longer.” Stiles admits, “Fuck, I’m so tired from fucking you for a whole week.”

“Stiles-please.” Derek whines, clawing at the sheets where his hands are pinned.

“Want my knot, baby? So needy for it.” Stiles bites against Derek’s throat and the older man cries from it. 

“Alpha!” Derek yells, squeezing once more and then coming when he feels Stiles’s knot pop inside of him. The stretch has Derek squirming and whining, and also pushing back for more because it feels amazing inside of him. “Stiles-yesss...”

“Just-gotta-fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Stiles groans as he starts to come. His arms shaking a little bit he still keeps himself held up. Derek pants underneath the Alpha, cringing a little when he feels the warm, sticky feeling of cum slipping out of his cunt.

“You ok, baby? I wasn’t too rough was I?” Warm hands stroke Derek’s face, causing the Omega to lean into the gentle touch.

“It was perfect. Thank you, Stiles.” Derek purrs, feeling high as a kite from his orgasm.

Stiles gives him a soft grin, leaning down to kiss the older man’s face before turning them on their sides.

Derek clings to the Alpha, sleep starting to come back to him after they fucked and he nuzzled against Stiles’s chest. Sleepily, he mumbles a soft, “Stay.”

“Of course, baby.” Stiles tells him in response, “I’m not going anywhere without you, Der.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> Hopefully the next part has more porn in it! I’m think some voyuerism with some peeping neighbors.


End file.
